Fall in love with a wolf (EXO)
by lolipopHB
Summary: Un jour de pleine lune, Angel, perdue dans la forêt, entre dans une maison délabrée. Elle fait la rencontre d'un loup garou qui va changer sa vie...


**Hellow tout le monde!**

 **Alors voici ma première fiction sur le groupe de K-POP : EXO!**

 **Pour mon plus grand malheur, j'ai vu qu'il n'y avait pas de catégorie avec juste le groupe, donc j'ai mis dans "next door" ...**

 **Enfin bon c'est pas grave si? :D**

 **Disclaimer: ben... EXO... ben oui ils s'appartiennent non? XD**

P.O.V Angel

Nous sommes un mardi, tranquille, et je me promène dans les alentours de chez moi, la campagne... Mais quand je dis la campagne, c'est que je dois faire 20 min en car pour arriver au lycée! Et encore c'est le plus proche... Donc je me balade en forêt. Sauf que je ne sais plus où je suis! C'est quoi ce bordel? Bon je vais regarder ou je suis sur mon portable. Quoi? J'ai plus de réseau? Mais non, c'est une blague? Et il commence à faire nuit... J'ai au moins une lampe sur mon portable... C'est déjà ça! Mais bon... Tien? Une maison... Au milieu de la forêt? Je vais aller voir s'il n'y aurait pas quelqu'un... Quoique vu l'état du truc, ce n'est pas gagné... Mais je décidai d'entrer.

C'est alors qu'en poussant la porte, je vis une grande et fine ombre au fond d'une petite pièce qui semblait être un salon plutôt morne. Je m'approchai discrètement malgré une petite angoisse qui commençait à naître en moi. Mais ma curiosité pris le dessus, et je m'approchai de cet ombre, qui ressemblait maintenant plus à un jeune garçon, à peine plus âgé que moi. J'étais intriguée du fait que malgré la pleine lune dehors, la maison restait noire, c'était inquiétant… il y avait juste une toute petite ouverture dans le toit délabré, entre moi et ce garçon. Je fis craquer le plancher par erreur, et le jeune homme se retourna, surpris, ne semblant pas avoir remarqué ma présence auparavant. Je pus détailler son visage, il était légèrement rond, comme le visage d'un enfant, les yeux d'une couleur étrange, comme violacés, et une expression… de peur sur le visage ? Son visage était livide. Il était habillé comme tous les autres garçons de son âge, je suppose, un bandana rouge et noir au tour du cou, et il avait les cheveux blond. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, il ne m'inspira pas confiance, mais je me surpris à le trouver beau. Pour briser ce silence quelques peu angoissant, je lui demandai:

\- Euh... Excuse-moi, je suis perdue et je voulais savoir si...

-sort...

-Hein?

-Sort d'ici.

-Mais...je...

-SORT D'ICI!

Ses yeux changèrent de couleur, ils devinrent rouge sang.

Je commençai à paniquer, car les gens qui changent de couleurs d'yeux, et qui ont des oreilles de loup qui apparaissent dans leurs cheveux, ils ne courent pas les rues ! Je reculai, mais trébucha sur je ne sais quoi, et tomba à la renverse, une queue de loup était maintenant apparue, il s'approchait de moi, il ouvrit la bouche pour me dire :

-pars, pars ! Je… je vais te blesser si tu restes !

-Tu...?

Je vis ses crocs, acérés comme des poignards, il continua d'approcher la main sur le visage, des griffes lui poussaient à mesure qu'il s'approchait de la lumière de la lune… un loup garou ? Je cria, essayant de me relever, il tira sa main, et je vis ses yeux, ses pupilles était dilatées, il semblait perdre le contrôle de lui, et hurla à la lune. Je finis par réussir à me relever, je m'approchai de la porte à reculons, les larmes aux yeux, je ne pouvais crier, car, la peur en moi était trop grande. Je trouvai la porte, à tâtons, et l'ouvris avec tant de force, qu'elle cogna le mur, qui fît tomber une partie du toit qui révéla la véritable apparence du loup, il avait grandi, des oreilles pointues dans sa touffe blonde, une longue queue de loup grise, et un regard terrifiant… Mon cœur se mit à battre à toute allure, je sentais mes oreilles bourdonner, mon ventre se tordre, et ma vue devenir trouble. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que je m'évanouisse.

P.O.V Sehun

Une humaine... Normale... Un soir de pleine lune... ... Ça faisait longtemps... Quand je vis qu'elle était là je paniquai, je savais que j'allais lui faire du mal, mais je voulais l'aider, seule en forêt la nuit... La pauvre, elle a l'air plus jeune que moi... En m'approchant d'elle, je ne remarquai pas le petit trou au plafond qui fit que j'entrai en contact avec la pleine lune... Oh non! Mes oreilles et ma queue sont ressorties... Elle a l'air effrayée... Non, cette fois ci je ne dois pas me laisser aller, je ne dois pas la tuer! Non je ne dois pas la tuer! Pas la ... Tuer...

P.O.V Externe

Sehun perdait le contrôle de lui-même tandis que Angel, au bord du malaise, tentait désespérément de se relever, pendant que sehun, transformé se rapprochait dangereusement d'elle. Claquant la porte, elle fit tomber un morceau de toiture sur sehun, qui un peu sonné récupéra un peu ses esprits, et Angel, elle, voyant sehun entièrement, tomba dans les pommes.

P.O.V Sehun

Aïe... Le toit m'est tombé sur la tête... La fille est encore la... Mais je ne peux rien faire elle a l'air effrayée... Je fis un pas, et je la vis commencer à tomber, reprenant entièrement le contrôle, je me jetai pour ne pas qu'elle ne se fasse trop mal, mais je la griffai au bras par erreur. J'enlevai mon bandana, et le mis autour de la blessure que je venais de lui faire. Je cherchai dans ses poches pour voir si elle avait un quelconque papier ou portable avec son adresse pour que je la ramène chez elle. C'est la première fois que j'arrive à me maitriser un soir de pleine lune... C'est étrange, est-ce-que c'est à cause de se pincement que j'ai dans le cœur depuis tout à l'heure? Bref, je trouvai son portable, et trouva son adresse. Mais elle habite juste à côté ! Mais est-ce-que je peux sortir sans la blesser? Je ne sais pas, mais il faut que j'essaye, j'ai un sentiment bizarre, j'aurais d'énormes remords à la laisser là, seule. Je la pris dans mes bras, et sortit.

Contrairement à d'habitude, je me dé-transforma. C'est vraiment étrange... Cette fille... Attend, on m'avait dit que je ne me transformerais plus le jour où... Je tomberais amoureux... J'essayai de me sortir ça de la tête quand je vis que la fille avait les joues de plus en plus rouges. Je m'arrêtai et posa mon front sur le sien pour voir sa température, elle est brulante! Je la repris, et me mis à courir vers chez elle, de peur qu'elle tombe gravement malade. Je frappai à la porte, et sa mère ouvrit la porte.

-Angel! Mon dieu j'ai eu peur!

-Je l'ai trouvée évanouie dans la forêt, et je pense qu'elle a de la fièvre.

-Merci beaucoup jeune homme! Si vous saviez comme j'ai eu peur... Ça ne vous dérangerais pas de la monter dans sa chambre pendant que j'appelle mon mari? Il est parti à sa recherche.

-Bien sûr.

Elle m'indiqua ou était la chambre, et j'entrai, la déposa sur son lit, et la mit sous sa couverture. Puis au lieu de partir, je ressentis le besoin de savoir si elle allait bien. Je me trouvai ridicule. Mais quelque chose me poussa à faire quelque chose que je n'avais jamais fait auparavant... Je me suis penché sur elle, et je l'ai embrassée, juste touché ses lèvre, je me senti bizarre, et me leva, pour m'en aller. Je l'ai compris. Je ne suis plus un loup. Cette fille que j'ai rencontrée il y a une heure à peine, mon fait tomber amoureux d'elle.

P.O.V Angel

Je senti une douleur atroce dans mon ventre, j'ouvris les yeux, et resta bouche bée. Je n'étais plus dans cette vieille maison abandonnée, mais dans ma chambre. Je me demandai si j'avais rêvé, mais quelque chose attira mon attention, sur mon bras, un bandana rouge et noir, celui du loup… je l'enlevai et vis une petite griffure rien de grave. Et je me dis « Ce garçon ne mérite pas d'être un loup garou, il a un bon fond. ».

Puis le lendemain, je dus aller au lycée. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'avais passé le bandana dans mes cheveux, autour de ma queue de cheval. Je discutais quand notre prof entra, et dit:

-Aujourd'hui nous accueillons un nouvel élève. Tu peux entrer!

Je me demandais a quoi il pouvait ressembler, et je croisai son regard, non... Je restai le regarder dans les yeux, et lui aussi... Le loup garou...

-Et bien? Présente-toi!

-Euh... Bonjour, je suis Oh Sehun, et je suis ravi de faire votre connaissance.

J'entendais les filles murmurer sur le fait qu'il est mignon, pendant que lui me regardais, et moi aussi.

Le prof lui dit de s'asseoir à côté de moi.

-Tient comme on se retrouve! Dit-il

-Tu es le loup?

-Oui désolé de t'avoir fait peur... En tout cas je n'en suis plus un...

-Pourquoi?

Il posa sa main sur mes cheveux, près de mon, euh de son bandana, et répondit avec un grand sourire:

-Car un loup perd toute sa puissance en tombant amoureux.

-Mais de qui?

-De toi, Angel


End file.
